


The Desires of the Alpha Female

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was only in the mood for one thing tonight and it wasn’t jet rides or Unsubs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Desires of the Alpha Female

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 2010 Criminal Minds Fanfic award winning story. As much as I loathed Season 6, these two talked to me a lot after episodes.

“Question.”

“Answer.”

She leaned forward and he lit her cigarette. It had been a long day and Erin was glad it was over. She was even happier that Dave was home. He was home, at her home, when she arrived. He was making corn muffins though she had no idea why. He just said he was in the mood.

Erin was fine with that. As long as he was there, everything was dandy. A part of her wanted to dump her whole day on him…Dave always listened. But it would’ve been a waste of the precious time they had together. Instead she ate a corn muffin slathered in butter (diet be damned), had a glass of wine, and was now coming down with a Marlboro Mild.

“If we were married and I wanted to bring someone else into the relationship, how would you feel about that?”

“What do you mean? Do you mean a child, another dog, what?” Erin asked.

“I mean another man or woman. I want to bring someone else into our bedroom.”

“Absolutely, positively not.” She shook her head.

“You're very adamant.”

“Mmm hmm.”

“Tell me why.” Dave said.

Erin just looked at him. He knew that look well. It was the 100% Strauss doesn’t take that bullshit look. He held up to its scrutiny like always.

“Really tell me why, baby. I don’t just want the abject, puritanical disgust. I need a real answer.”

“The real answer is that two people are enough. I would not be comfortable with a third person there, of any gender, that I would have to compete with for your affection and sexual desire. Some people say its just sex, and that may well be true for a while. But I don’t feel that there's any way that lifestyle can be contained without jealousy, insecurity, and possibly madness coming into play.”

“Madness?” Dave sipped his tea.

“Yes, and I mean real madness.” Erin replied. “Someone could really be hurt.”

“I understand. Though I have to say it’s improbable that you could desire anyone else as much as you desire me.”

“You're probably right about that Agent Rossi.”

“Probably?”

“Yes, probably.” She nodded.

Smiling, Dave pulled her out of her chair and onto his lap. Erin knew he didn’t want smoke in his face; she took one more deep inhale before putting it out. She barely had a moment to breathe after exhaling. Dave wanted her lips, her mouth…she liked giving him what he wanted.

“Mmm, I love you.” Her fingers, tickled up his neck and through his hair.

“I love you too, Erin Strauss.”

“What brought on the threesome question? We've together a while now and this is the first time you're bringing it up.”

“Actually, it was a swinger question. It was an element of our case in Akron.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.” Dave pulled her closer, his lips trailing across her throat. She wore a slightly oversized, v-neck gray sweater. This left plenty of her lightly scented skin exposed. Oh God, he loved Pleasures.

“The Unsub and his wife were swingers. He played the alpha male, picked the men allowed to seduce his wife. Then he became impotent and could no longer fulfill the role. Once he lost that he struggled with his identity. When his wife became pregnant by someone else, a former swinging partner, it was the death blow to the Unsub’s psyche. He had a psychotic break.”

“It sounds to me as if he had an ego break.” Erin replied. “I'm not a profiler but it bothers me that a man’s loss of erections sent him on a killing spree.”

“For some people, the superficial parts of them mean everything.” Dave said.

“Well pity those people. We all lose things eventually. Things droop; you gain weight in the worse places. There are wrinkles and gray hair…it can be difficult to handle. But to kill all of those people, absolutely not.”

“I'm a very lucky man to be with such a sensible and beautiful woman.”

“I'm over 50 now, I know those fears.” Erin said, holding tighter to him.

“Never, ever doubt your undeniable beauty.” He replied, nibbling on her neck.

“It’s not that easy.”

“Alright.” He nodded. “Never, ever doubt my limitless affection for you.”

“I think I might be able to handle that. Let’s go to bed.”

Dave smiled. He kissed her again, caressing her face. They stood from the chair and walked into the house with their arms around each other. He went around locking doors and turning off lights as Erin went up to the bedroom. His laptop was still up so Dave shut down, slipping it in his bag. He carried it up the stairs with him.

In the bedroom, he began to undress. He could hear the water running in the bathroom; the door was mostly closed. While Erin had changed into some comfy clothes earlier, tights and a sweater, Dave was still wearing his FBI outfit. He just walked in the door and started to decompress. Now it was time to relax.

He put his phone on vibrate, leaving it on top of the dresser beside Erin’s. He double checked that hers was on vibrate as well. He was more likely than she to get a call that took him away. That was rare fresh off a case, but not unheard of. Dave was only in the mood for one thing tonight and it wasn’t jet rides and Unsubs.

He turned on the satellite radio and found Anita Baker on the smooth R & B and jazz station that Erin loved. The Unsub used music like that to prepare victims to be part of his twisted game. A serious disservice had been done to Al Green and Chaka Khan. Dave was doing his best to push all of those thoughts away. Other, sweeter things were on his mind too. He wanted to focus on that.

“Talk to me.” She whispered.

Dave smiled when he felt Erin behind him. Her arms slid around his waist; she planted kisses down his spine.

“You really want to talk now?”

“Well, you could just turn around and we’ll figure out where to go from there.”

He did and his grin was even wider. Erin wore a red satin negligee. Her blonde hair was up, flyaways caressing her face. Dave pulled her into a passionate kiss. When she moaned, it just made him hotter. She could feel that and smiled against his lips. Dave growled when she moved out of his arms.

“Where do you think you're going, baby?”

“I'm going to bed…come with me.”

She didn’t have to say it twice. Erin slipped under the blanket but when Dave came in after her, he threw it off. He didn’t need any obstruction tonight. He was going to need every inch of space.

“You are so beautiful.” He mumbled between hot kisses. “Oh God, you're beautiful. Mmm, I love you.”

“I love you too.” She managed to get his tee shirt off. That was no easy feat with the limited space between them. Erin rolled them on the mattress, straddling him.

“Don’t tease me, baby. I'm ready now.”

“You want me to be dirty?” Erin leaned over him to whisper in his ear. “You love it when I'm a naughty girl, don’t you?”

“Fuck yeah,” Rossi ran his hands down her back and under the gown to cup her ass. “To both.”

“Tell me what you want me to do, David. Anything you desire…one night only.”

“You give me anything I desire every night. Tonight I just want you to suck my cock.”

Erin wore a devilish grin as she freed him from the sweatpants. Sometimes she had no idea why the man even bothered to wear clothes to bed. Actually, the bed had been declared pajama free years ago. The clothes were just a game…winner takes off all.

“Oh God, mmm Erin, yeah baby that’s it.”

David Rossi couldn’t quite call himself a cock man. He could live without it, though he surely preferred with. Every man probably preferred that. And just like every endeavor she attempted, Erin Strauss graduated summa cum laude in satisfaction. She would suck, stroke, tease, and squeeze until Dave thought he would lose his mind. Madness would be fine as long as she didn’t stop. He was shameless in his desire for it; for her.

“Ohhh, baby, baby, Erin! Mmm, yeah, yeah, that’s…ohhh yeah.”

Dave arched his back, gripping her tight as the feelings overwhelmed him. He felt himself falling and loved it. It made no difference if he smacked into the concrete…she made every moment worth it.

“Damn woman, damn.”

Erin scaled his body, making love to his mouth. She knew Dave loved to taste himself all over her. Had he ever profiled that part of himself? If he had, what did it mean? Not that she cared about such things when his tongue made her quiver.

“Fuck me, David.” She was breathless when she spoke.

“Say it again.” he sat up. Erin was moving away from him in the bed. They’d been together long enough for Dave to know the signals. The nightgown went up and over her head. She pulled the bobby pins out of her hair, letting it fall.

“Say it.” Dave repeated.

“Fuck me, David.”

It took all of his restraint not to completely overwhelm her. He knew what she wanted; always knew what she wanted. There were nights when the lovemaking was so slow and so deep, tears would come from Erin’s eyes. Other times they were rough. Dave had scratches and bites on his chest, back neck, shoulders, and torso. The battle wounds never bothered him; his lover had some to match.

Of course, Erin also loved it from behind. She loved to be fucked. No woman wanted the same thing night after night…variety was the spice of their life. She liked to have her ass slapped, and her hair pulled. She liked to be mounted like a thoroughbred and rode vigorously.

She wanted his rough breathing in her ear, whispering the dirtiest things as his fingers played with her clit. Erin’s fingernails dug deep into the mattress as she whimpered and moaned. She pushed back against him but Dave’s hold on her hip was forceful. He was stronger than her and that was a turn on…that was ecstasy.

“David! Oh dear God, ohhh God, I'm coming!”

“Tell me how good it is.” He couldn’t help the wicked grin as he thrust as deep as he could go. “Tell me nobody does it better.”

“You know that nobody does it better.” Erin bit her lip.

“Tell me baby, tell me. Tell me, tell me.”

“You're the best. Oh shit, David!”

Erin let go, let the delicious feeling of flying through the clouds engulf her whole body. The noise she made when that climax finally came combined the most delicious pieces of everything to create rapture. Dave wasn’t through yet and he thrust deeper and deeper, her name coming louder from his lips until he practically roared. And then there was silence. He pulled Erin to him, as if they could be any closer, curling on his side. They lay on the bed, still connected, letting the aftershocks ripple through them.

“Question.” Dave said, breaking the silence.

“Answer.”

Erin moaned as he pulled out of her and threw the blanket over them. They were spooning now, Dave sprinkling kisses across her bare shoulder.

“If we got married, would you still let me fuck you like that? It’s not very ladylike.”

“I could give a shit.” Erin replied.

“So you would?”

“Mmm hmm.” She drew the word out while snuggling against him. “Why would I deprive myself of something I enjoy?”

“I've asked myself that question a lot.” Dave said.

“What answer did you come up with?” She asked.

“The answer is that I wouldn’t.”

“So,” Erin turned in his arms and kissed him. “What’s with all the marriage questions, Agent Rossi? Is there something you want to tell me?”

“It’s just this case. We were dealing with sex, marriage, family…it made me think.”

“What are you thinking about?”

“People change.” Dave said.

“Tell me about it.”

“When you decide to get married, you love a person, right? You want to spend your life with them, grow, all those things. Then one morning you wake up and that person isn’t the same as they were when you made that decision. Maybe you're the one who’s changed. It doesn’t seem to matter if its two years, twelve, or even twenty five; people are just walking away.”

“Do you know why one in three marriages ends in divorce?” Erin asked.

“I thought it was one in two.”

“It’s back up to one in three.”

“Oh.” Dave said. “Well tell me why they end in divorce.”

“People get married for the wrong reasons. They get married to fill in a void and that’s not what it’s about.”

“So no two halves make a whole?” Dave asked.

“No, David. You don’t get married to spend your life with someone. You get married to share your life with someone. You don’t get married because all of your friends are doing it or because you’ve been together a long time. You get married because…” Erin sighed. “I don't know.”

“You don’t know?” he kissed her nose.

“I'm divorced.”

“Yeah, me too. Would you ever do it again?”

“I don't know. You said to me once that you still had faith in love. So do I; I love you. But marriage…I don’t know.”

“So if I asked you, you'd say no.”

“If you asked me, I’d faint.”

“Cute.” Dave laughed.

“You,” Erin caressed his face. “Don’t need to be anything but what you are.”

“What am I?”

“Mmm, an FBI Agent, a brilliant writer, a wonderful cook, a dog lover, a cuddler, and the man I adore. You don’t have to change. You never asked me to change and that means more to me than I can ever express. I could be changing right now but it’s only for the better. For the benefit of this thing we’re doing. Our changes now are making us more us.”

Dave nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. Yes, he was still Dave Rossi, still all of those things Erin said. But he was different too. He wasn’t always chasing ghosts. He wasn’t feeling the need to be the best and the baddest and the smartest all the time.

He had a desire to rest more, relax, open his heart and his soul. Leaving wasn’t as adventurous as it once was. He had her to thank for that. He wondered what she had to thank him for.

“I love you.” She kissed him.

“I love you too, Erin. It’s good to come home to this kind of comfort.”

“Ditto.”

They settled into bed, Dave sighing as Erin kissed his heartbeat. She rested her body on his and let her mind wander. Where had the marriage conversation come from? It was interesting, just as every conversation they ever had was.

But tonight Erin didn’t want to over think anything. She wanted to be close to him, letting the sound of his breathing pull her into a comfortable sleep. It had been a long night, a series of long nights; they both needed this quiet time. They always gave each other what they needed.

***

  



End file.
